1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mount for pivotally securing the rearward end of a push tube assembly to the frame of an off-road vehicle such as an ATV or UTV. More particularly this invention relates to a forward mount which may be secured to the frame of an ATV or UTV of different manufacturers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has become common to mount an implement such as a plow blade, mower or rotary sweeper on the forward end of an off-road vehicle such as an ATV or UTV. A vast majority of the ATV's and UTV's manufactured by different companies include a main frame at the underside of the vehicle. Most main frames include first and second elongated, tubular frame members. Each of the first and second frame members have a longitudinally extending rear portion, an intermediate portion which extends inwardly and forwardly from the forward end of the rear portion, and a front portion which extends forwardly from the forward end of the intermediate portion. In many cases, a vertically extending frame member extends upwardly from the frame member adjacent the juncture of the intermediate portion and the front portion thereof.
Many manufacturers secure the rearward end of a push tube assembly to the main frame by means of a mount secured to the underside of the vehicle midway between the forward and rearward ends of the vehicle. The fact that the rearward ends of the push tube assembly are secured to the vehicle at the mid-point thereof limit the vertical movement of the implement secured to the forward end of the push tube assembly. A further problem with the conventional mounts is that they may move rearwardly with respect to the vehicle should the implement on the forward end of the push tube assembly strike an obstruction such as a curb, tree, etc.